


This Feels Right

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Prompt — when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/foreheadDuring a trip home to visit Menagerie, long after the war against Salem has been won, Blake finds herself having to have a bit of an awkward conversation with her partner before she proposes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	This Feels Right

Blake smirks as Yang scrunches her face up in confusion, her lilac gaze locked onto Kali as the tiny woman  _ throws  _ the giant fish over her shoulder and carries it into the house. Chuckling softly, she leans up and kisses the crease in Yang’s forehead, then her nose and finally, her lips. She lingers, grinning happily against her girlfriend’s mouth as Yang giggles beneath the easy affections.

“I was honestly worried the giant fish would crush your mother,” Yang murmurs, curling her hands around Blake’s waist, her thumbs shifting under her shirt to brush against her still damp bathing suit. “She’s even tinier than  _ you. _ ”

“Shut up,” Blake laughs, whacking Yang’s shoulder playfully and rolling her eyes fondly. “She’s used to carrying fish around like that. Fishing was something she did with her mother and her mother before her. Now, whenever I come back, she always likes to take me fishing. It’s tradition from the Forrest side of the family.”

“... by jumping off a fucking cliff and hunting giant ass fishes with your bare hands and a hunting knife?”

“Exactly,” Blake says with a snort of laughter, draping her arms loosely around Yang’s neck and pulling back to meet her eyes with a gentle smile. “I can guarantee that our kids will be doing the exact same thing with  _ me.” _

“You’re crazy and that just makes me love you even more—-“ Yang freezes, glancing down at Blake as her cheeks begin to darken, a shy smile crossing her lips as she looks down at her partner. “What do you mean  _ our  _ kids, Blake?” She asks carefully, her fingers twitching at Blake’s side.

Blake, for her part, feels her cheeks begin to heat up as she realises what she had just said, how much of her desire for a life with Yang that she had let slip. The ring she had Kali hide in her parents’ room comes to mind and she swallows thickly, looking down at her feet as anxiety begins to bubble up in her chest. They had discussed marriage plenty of times by now and she  _ knows  _ that Yang wants to marry her… but it does little to take the edge of the fear that she’ll say no, that Blake’s going to ruin what they have. 

Kids, however… now  _ that  _ was a topic she hadn’t yet figured out how to bring up to Yang.

“Hey… look at me, baby,” Yang says softly, gently curling her fingers beneath Blake’s chin, gently raising her head to meet her eyes. Yang smiles warmly at her, her gaze as full of adoration and devotion as it ever was, and Blake feels the harsh tightness of her chest ease up a little as Yang presses a soothing kiss to the tip of her nose. “There’re those pretty eyes that I fal in love with each and every time I wake up and see them every morning.”

“You’re a doofus.”

“ _ Your  _ doofus. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“For as long as you want me.” Blake retorts, giggling softly when Yang nuzzles their noses together. She sighs, biting her lip as she moves her hands to fidget with the collar of Yang’s floral shirt nervously, and nods to herself. “So.. I, uh, guess that’s a conversation we need to have?”

“You want kids?” Yang asks quietly after a long moment, gently pulling Blake a little closer and smiling nervously at her. “I’m sorry… it’s just… you’ve never really talked about it so… I just assumed—“

“It’s okay. I just… never knew how to ask you if you wanted kids without making it painfully awkward but… yeah. I guess I do,” Blake shrugs, offering Yang a small half smile. Her left cat ears flicks and she turns her head, chuckling softly at the sight of a group of Faunus children playing with a football. A small leopard Faunus girl, with a long and spotted tail, falls behind the rest of the group until an older child, this one sporting a pair of large fox ears atop her head, runs over and turns around, offering her back for a piggyback ride that the leopard Faunus accepts with a watery giggle. Blake smiles as they run off to join their friends, her heart melting at the gentle display of compassion among friends. 

Yang chuckles suddenly and turns Blake’s head back towards her for a gentle kiss, smiling against her lips when Blake squeaks in surprise before melting into Yang’s body, a content sigh leaving her as Yang pulls back and kiss her forehead sweetly.

“I’ve always wanted a family of my own.” Yang says quietly, her voice soft enough that only Blake can hear her. “I promised myself that I would make sure that my kid never, for even a second, feels unwanted or unloved. It just… scared me that there would always be a real possibility of their other parent letting them down,” Yang pauses, reaching up to tuck Blake’s hair behind her ear, her smile turning shy as her cheeks darken even further. “I’d always hoped that whoever I married, if I married anyone at all, would be someone I can count on… and I know that I found that person in you. So… yeah. I guess I want kids too. Preferably with you… uh… but maybe not anytime soon?”

“Oh,  _ Gods,  _ no.” Blake snorts, her heart fluttering happily at the mere thought of Yang trusting her, of wanting a  _ family  _ with her. She smiles, soft and sweet, as she reaches up to curl her fingers around Yang’s hand, pressing her partner’s palm against her cheek and nuzzling into it. “We’re still too young for that. But it  _ is  _ good to know that we’re on the same page.”

“Yep. Still gotta get engaged, let alone married.”

“Hm. We do, don’t we?” Blake murmurs, stepping away from Yang and turning back towards the house as she tries to bite back a knowing smile. “C’mon. You’re gonna  _ love  _ Dad’s Menagerie styled fried fish. He’s been so excited to show it off to you so be nice.”

“Babe, we’re talking about a man that could crush me like a grape.  _ Why  _ would I be stupid enough to insult the man?”

“He wouldn’t lay a hand on you.” Blake scoffs, rolling her eyes as Yang slips her hand into Blake’s and gently swings their arms back and forth with a large grin. “It’s my mother you need to worry about. Remember, she can catch a fish with her bare hands and a fishing knife…  _ underwater _ .”

“... Kali does give off the vibe of knowing how to bury the body of anyone that fucks with her kid or husband.”

Blake laughs, loudly and joyfully, into Yang’s shoulder at the purposely fearful tone her partner uses before snickering. It feels right, she thinks, to have Yang visit her home and family. It feels right to watch her father try his hardest to bond with his future daughter-in-law. It feels right watching Kali tease the life out of Yang when she steps out of their room with messy hair and a blank stare.

And as she imagines the future, where Yang enters the room with a small bundle of joy with black cat ears and laughing lilac eyes, she thinks that  _ that  _ feels right too.


End file.
